The Heat
by angelshin
Summary: Jaejoong adalah omega yang takut akan kedatangan mating season (musim kawin). Apa yang akan terjadi saat seorang alpha ingin mengklaim dirinya untuk menjadi mate (pasangan)? LAME SUMMARY. YUNJAE AU!WEREWOLF FIC. YAOI. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heat**

 **By: angelshin**

 **Genre: Romance, drama**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jaejoong (21)**

 **Jung Yunho (23)**

 **Shim Changmin (20)**

 **Park Yoochun (23)**

 **Disclaimer: The cast are not mine.**

 **Warning: werewolf love and it's gay/boys love, mature content, very submissive jaejoong karena dia omega. Jadi kalo ga suka JJ yang terlihat lemah ya udah hush hush pergi sana. Cari fanfic lain! *pout***

 **Don't like don't read please**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari banyak yunjae au werewolf fics dan teen wolf series. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal saat melihat keranjang nya sudah kosong dari buah dan sayuran yang menjadi persediaan makanannya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak makan daging, tapi keduanya sudah cukup untuk mengisi perut. Lagipula, makhluk sejenis dirinya sudah berevolusi dengan kehidupan manusia. Manusia serigala tak mungkin makan daging setiap hari karena manusia akan curiga dan keberadaan mereka akan terancam. Biasanya para manusia serigala hanya berburu dua minggu sekali dan satu ekor kijang pun sudah bisa mejadi persediaan untuk satu bulan. Memang menyebalkan, tapi kita harus berkorban untuk menahan hasrat saat mencium daging segar untuk keberlangsungan hidup manusia serigala lainnya.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong, berkeliling hutan untuk mencari tumbuhan yang biasa ia makan. Tinggal di bagian hutan yang dalam memang menguntungkan. Selain persediaan makanan melimpah, ia dan para omega lainnya dapat berlindung dari serangan alpha. Bulu kuduk Jaejoong merinding saat mengingat bahwa minggu ini sudah memasuki musim kawin. Feromonnya pasti sudah menguat dan itu adalah tanda bahwa ia tidak boleh lama berada di luar. Para alpha pasti sudah berkeliaran untuk mencari omega. Dan Jaejoong tidak mau mengundang sembarang alpha untuk menjamah tubuhnya, apalagi sampai menggigit lehernya untuk tanda perikatan.

Sex antara werewolf itu berbeda. Ada tahapan bernama _knotting_ , dimana kejantanan alpha akan membesar di dalam omega untuk memastikan bahwa benih mereka tidak akan keluar. Membesar? Pria biasa juga seperti itu kan? Iya itu benar. Tapi tubuh alpha dan omega akan berubah menjadi setengah manusia dan setengah hewan dan well, kau bisa bayangkan kejantanan manusia serigala, apalagi alpha, yang sedang bergumul panas. Itu akan sangat besar. Percayalah.

Untuk omega, _knotting_ sangat menyakitkan. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong sebagai omega yang tak mempunyai pasangan sangat menghindari musim kawin. Ia tak mau menahan rasa sakit untuk sembarang alpha.

Ew, ia tidak mau di klaim oleh alpha yang tidak dicintainya. Kebanyakan alpha adalah makhluk egois yang hanya mementingkan nafsu. Setelah menanamkan benih, mereka tidak berniat untuk terikat dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan omega untuk merawat bayi sendirian. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, kasus yang lebih buruk adalah sang omega bisa mati mengenaskan karena perlakuan alpha yang kasar.

Yes human. Bajingan memang tidak mengenal jenis makhluk hidup. Mereka ada dimana-mana.

Satu jam berkeliling dan keranjangnya sudah penuh dengan setumpuk daun semanggi, selaginella, stevia dan kaliandra. Ditambah dengan buah lo, murbai dan jamur-jamur. Ia harus mencari banyak bahan makanan karena beberapa hari kedepan omega seperti dirinya harus mengurung diri di rumah dan tidak boleh kemana-mana. Kecuali kau sudah punya pasangan dan si calon alpha akan _mating_ denganmu di musim kawin ini. Beruntung sekali.

Jaejoong merenggangkan tubuhnya, merasakan punggungnya pegal setelah berjongkok cukup lama. Disaat itulah ia mendengar suara ranting patah di sampingnya. Meskipun jaraknya jauh, tapi pendengaran manusia serigala tentu berbeda dengan manusia biasa.

Ia tersentak kaget dan segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Hidungnya mencoba mengendus udara untuk mendeteksi siapa yang ada di sekitarnya. Beberapa saat ia tidak mencium aroma yang janggal. Hanya aroma hutan dan hewan di sekitar. Tapi satu kali tarikan nafas lagi dan matanya membelalak saat mencium aroma yang kuat dari makhluk yang ingin dihindarinya.

Alpha.

Dan sepertinya lebih dari satu. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap mencari celah agar bisa berubah dan melarikan diri. Tapi ia tahu bahwa tidak ada pilihan selain diam di tempat. Karena jika lari maka ia akan dikejar dan bisa menarik kehadiran alpha lain. Diam bisa dibilang pilihan yang lebih baik. Jaejoong hanya berharap bahwa para alpha yang ada di sekitarnya sudah mempunyai pasangan dan tak tertarik dengannya. Kalaupun tidak...

Jaejoong menutup mata sambil menggenggam erat keranjangnya. Mereka semakin dekat. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Takut jika nasibnya akan menjadi tragis seperti omega di luar sana. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Tiba-tiba..

"Well, well, well. Apa yang kita temukan disini?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC? ._.**

 **Well, well, well. Apa ini? Very short chapter.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada informasi yang salah. Yang jarang baca ff AU!Werewolf pasti bingung dan mempertanyakan banyak hal. Ga usah bingung, enjoy the story aja hehe. Semoga reader suka dan doakan semoga aku ga males buat nerusin ff ini.**

 **See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**

 _Jaejoong menutup mata sambil menggenggam erat keranjangnya. Mereka semakin dekat. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Takut jika nasibnya akan menjadi tragis seperti omega di luar sana. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan keadaan mengenaskan._

 _Tiba-tiba.._

" _Well, well, well. Apa yang kita temukan disini?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat mendengar suara itu. Ia mendongakan kepala karena sepertinya sumber suara itu berasal dari atas.

Omega cantik itu memekik kaget saat melihat seorang pria ada di atas pohon. Tubuhnya topless dan hanya memakai celana jeans saja. Bahan makanan yang ada di keranjang tadi tumpah karena pria topless itu tiba-tiba melompat di atas tubuh Jaejoong dan membuat omega itu terlentang di tanah.

Jaejoong beringsut mundur. Celana dan bajunya kotor terkena daun-daun dan tanah. "P-pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Pria yang beberapa waktu yang lalu ada di atas tubuhnya kini telah mundur seraya tertawa melihat tindakan Jaejoong. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, lagipula Junsu ku lebih sexy darimu.."

Ada rasa lega dalam hati Jaejoong karena pria ini ternyata sudah mempunyai pasangan. Tapi Jaejoong masih belum sepenuhnya lega karena masih ada aroma alpha lain di sekitarnya.

SRAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba di sampingnya terlihat pria lain lagi yang mengacak-acak keranjang Jaejoong. Tak membuang waktu, ia segera memakan buah-buahnya dengan lahap. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya ia lempar ke arah pria yang tadi sempat berbicara padanya.

"Yah Yunho hyung! Kau dimana? Ada sesuatu yang akan kau sukai disini" teriak pria jangkung tadi sambil menghabiskan sisa bahan makanan Jaejoong.

Tak terima hasil kerja kerasnya terbuang begitu saja, Jaejoong berdiri dan merebut keranjangnya. "Hentikan! Ini milikku!" Entah keberanian darimana seorang omega bisa membentak alpha. Apalagi dengan keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan bagi si omega sendiri.

"Kau...grrrrrrrr!" Taring pria jangkung tersebut keluar beserta suara geraman yang menakutkan. Tak ada satupun omega yang bisa membentaknya. Bahkan pasangannya sekalipun. Omega adalah makhluk yang paling lemah dalam kawanan manusia serigala dan ia merasa terhina jika ada omega yang tidak tahu diri seperti pria cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

Tak peduli bahwa omega ini sudah menjadi incaran hyungnya, ia pun berlari dan hendak menerjang Jaejoong sebelum sebuah hantaman membuat dirinya terjatuh. Jaejoong yang terlalu kaget hanya bisa menutup matanya kembali dan siap menerima serangan. Tapi bukannya rasa sakit yang hinggap, tiba-tiba kerah belakang bajunya ditarik dan menghantamkan tubuh Jaejoong ke tanah.

Jaejoong merinigis kesakitan saat bahunya dicengkram sangat kuat. Hembusan nafas berat menerpa wajahnya seiring dengan suara yang menakutkan. Kemudian cengkraman itu hilang dan Jaejoong membuka mata untuk melihat dua alpha sedang berhadapan dengan saling melempar geraman. Ekor keduanya menampar-nampar tanah, tanda bahwa mereka sedang marah pada satu sama lain.

"Jaga sikapmu dan jangan sentuh omega ku Jung Changmin!" teriak seorang alpha bernama Yunho.

Lihat kan? Alpha itu sudah dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Padahal Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu dan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengutarakan persetujuannya.

Memanfaatkan keadaan para alpha yang sedang tidak memperhatikan, Jaejoong mencoba untuk kabur secara perlahan. Namun punggungnya menyentuh sebuah kaki yang tak lain milik alpha yang sedari tadi melihat pergumulan Yunho dan Changmin dengan senyuman tipis.

Changmin memberikan satu geraman keras pada wajah Yunho dan perlahan berjalan menjauh. Bagaimanapun juga Yunho adalah hyung nya yang harus dihormati, karena pada waktunya ia akan segera menggantikan Appa mereka untuk menjadi Leader di kawanan mereka.

"Oke Changmin, kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Kalau kau ingin buah murbai lagi, suruh saja Kyuhyun untuk mengambilnya untukmu" seru Yoochun sambil menendang keranjang Jaejoong. "Kau akan menyusul Yun?"

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Perhatiannya kini beralih pada seorang omega paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Sungguh merupakan keberuntungan yang luar biasa mengiyakan keinginan temannya, Park Yoochun, untuk berkeliling hutan, mencari omega yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Changmin pergi dulu" Yoochun tak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban karena dilihat dari ekspresi Yunho yang sedang menyeringai tajam pada omega cantik yang terlihat ketakutan, sepertinya temannya itu bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ia dan Changmin.

Yoochun tahu perasaan Yunho saat pertama kali melihat omega yang sudah meluluhkan hatinya. Di hadapan matanya hanya ada sang omega, omega dan omega. Rasanya dunia ini hanya milik berdua. Ya mungkin berbeda dengan perasaan omega yang hanya ingin segera pergi dari hadapan alpha dan mencari perlindungan.

Dulu saat pertama kali menemukan Junsu, keadaannya sama dengan Jaejoong. Ia menemukannya di tengah hutan dan langsung menjamahnya saat itu juga. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk membuat Junsu memaafkan dan membuka hatinya. Itu juga dengan bantuan bayi yang sedang dikandung Junsu. Ia terus membujuk omega nya bahwa bayi kecil mereka akan kecewa jika umma nya tidak bisa menerima appa nya sendiri.

Yoochun hanya berharap Yunho tidak melakukan hal seperti dirinya, memaksakan kehendak pada omega.

Keadaan hutan kembali hening setelah kepergian Yoochun dan Changmin. Keheningan itu membuat nafas Jaejoong yang tersengal-sengal karena ketakutan terdengar lebih jelas oleh Yunho.

Masih dengan senyuman yang menakutkan, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong secara perlahan.

"T-tidak..aku...tidak m-mau.."

"Siapa namamu?" Tak mengindahkan perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho mencengkram kaki omega tersebut dan menariknya lebih dekat.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah meluncur dengan bebas di kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku bertanya..." Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut "SIAPA NAMAMU?!" dan menarik kasar mahkota kepala berwarna blonde itu sehingga beberapa helai nya terlepas.

"Aarrgh! Lepaas..." Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Ia benar-benar takut. Belum juga sampai ke tahapan-tahapan berikutnya dalam perkawinan tapi Yunho sudah menyakitinya seperti ini. Ia benar-benar bukan alpha yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

Yunho menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong dan mencium aroma yang amat memabukkan. Aroma yang menyadarkan Yunho bahwa pria yang ada di bawahnya kini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Terbayang di kepalanya, memikirkan jika dirinya tidak ikut dengan temannya untuk berkeliling hutan. Jaejoong akan ditemukan oleh alpha lain dan bukan dirinya. Keluar geraman kesal Yunho membayangkan Jaejoong di jamah oleh alpha lain. Perasaan possessive yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Yunho benar-benar yakin bahwa Jaejoong lah yang ia inginkan sebagai omega nya.

"Kenapa aku baru menemukanmu sekarang hah?" Kini Yunho melepas genggamannya pada rambut Jaejoong dan beralih untuk membuka kaos pria cantik itu agar tangannya dapat membelai kulit lembut dari pinggang hingga punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan saat lidah Yunho terus menjilat rahangnya. Meskipun tak dipungkiri bahwa ada sedikit kenikmatan yang terasa, tetapi tetap saja, ketika kejantanan Yunho yang tak sengaja di senggol oleh lutut Jaejoong membuat omega itu terkesiap. Benda itu... sangat besar dan membayangkannya memasuki tubuh Jaejoong, membuatnya semakin ketakutan dan meronta lebih keras. "Hentikan hiks, aku mohon.."

"Aku akan menjadi alpha yang paling bodoh jika melepaskanmu begitu saja.."

"Gggggrrrr..." geram Jaejoong sambil menunjukan taringnya. Mencoba peruntungannya untuk memberi sinyal pada Yunho bahwa dia benar-benar marah dan tidak mau di klaim oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran saat melihat Yunho tertawa keras. Suaranya terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga Jaejoong.

Setelah tawanya selesai, Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong. Tangannya memegang leher Jaejoong dengan erat, membuat pria cantik yang ada di bawahnya kesulitan bernafas. "Kau memang serigala manis yang berani, aku suka itu.."

Kepala Jaejoong pun dimiringkan dan ditekan ke tanah oleh Yunho. Pukulan tangan sang omega di pundak Yunho tak membuat sang alpha bergeming. "Dan membuatku semakin ingin untuk merobek lehermu! GRRRRRRR...!"

"ANDWAE!"

.

.

.

.

TBC ._.

Short chapter lagi. Mianhae :(

Soalnya mood aku langsung turun waktu lg jeda ngetik ff ini, iseng aku baca review di prev chap, eeeh ada yang ngira ff ini plagiat ff sebelah/tetangga yg baru di post. Aku ga ngerti maksudnya 'tetangga' tu siapa? Ff yunjae lain / pair dari fandom lain? Aku sampe nge scroll lagi ff yunjae yg latest update di ffn, aff, lj buat cari tau kali aja beneran ada yg baru ngepost ff dgn tema yg sama. Kalo masalah tema sama sih ya, aku ga terlalu mempermasalahkan soalnya tema kaya gini (maksudnya werewolf fic dimana alpha memaksakan kehendak pada omega) itu buaanyaaak bgt di yunjae fandom (di lj biasanya). Dan masalah plagiat ff sebelah, kalo bener maksudnya 'sebelah' itu fandom/pair lain, suer dah aku udah ga baca ff kpop pair lain selama jadi yj shipper dari tahun 2010. Kecuali baca pair dylmas/newtmas dari maze runner sama 2min shinee. So cuma ini yang bisa aku bilang. Aku ga harap kalian yg nuduh ff ini plagiat mau percaya sama statement aku / engga, dimaklumin sih soalnya aku juga mencoba menempatkan diri jadi kalian yg nuduh. Kalian kan ga kenal aku dan ga ada jaminan bahwa aku sekarang ini berkata jujur ato engga. Yang jelas aku bikin ff ini dengan kesadaran bahwa tema werewolf itu udah pasaran dan plotnya bener" berasal dr hati yg paling dalam karena kedesperate an (?) aku sama ff yunjae yg jaejoongnya di man handled ama yunho hahahaha *tawa nista* Mianhae Jae umma (?)

 **Makasih juga buat readers lainnya yg udah review, fav and follows. Maaf mood nya dirusak oleh A/N aku yg kepanjangan.**

 **See ya next chap! ^^**


End file.
